


И жили они долго

by Pamdar



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M, Het, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рукии пришло время уходить на перерождение</p>
            </blockquote>





	И жили они долго

Про здешний лес ходило множество жутких баек. Поговаривали, в нем можно встретить молодого демона, который пожирает души детей, пытаясь заглушить свое одиночество. Или натолкнуться на сошедших с небес носатых великанов, чей рост выше деревьев. А если повезет, то даже увидеть могущественную ведьму-целительницу, пролетающую над лесом на зеленом змее. 

Ренджи давно перестал верить в сказки, соседи-руконгайцы пугали сильнее самых жутких монстров, но сейчас он был готов ухватиться за любую соломинку. И переломать как соломинки все высокие деревья в этом лесу, если потребуется.

Сон, который снился Ренджи со времен смерти первого друга, начал сбываться. Рукия три дня кашляла и спотыкалась от слабости, упрямо утверждая, что просто простудилась. 

На четвертый день Ренджи не смог ее разбудить.

***

Пробираться сквозь бурелом с Рукией на руках было непросто – ветки то и дело царапали лицо. Ренджи запнулся о корягу, и Рукия, не просыпаясь, прошептала его имя. Во сне после этого она разлеталась золотыми искрами, оставляя Ренджи валяться на земле и перегрызать зубами вены. Поэтому он крепче прижал к себе свою драгоценную ношу и, почувствовав тепло, отчаянно побежал вперед.

Низенькая хижина, местами покрытая мхом, появилась на пути неожиданно, будто в одно мгновение выросла из-под земли. Вместо двери был пустой проем, все как сосед-старик рассказывал. Войдя внутрь, Ренджи осторожно опустил Рукию, а сам плюхнулся на колени и прижал лоб к полу.

– Пожалуйста, помогите ей!

К Ренджи приблизилась чья-то тень.

– Переложи девушку на лавку, пол холодный, – ответили ему ласково.

Поднимая взгляд, Ренджи ожидал увидеть скрюченную старуху, но на него смотрела молодая женщина с красивым бледным лицом. Мигом подскочив, он сделал все, как сказала ведьма. Ему показалось, что Рукия совсем ничего не весила. 

– Теперь не мешай, – ведьма легко отодвинула его от лавки и склонилась над Рукией, задумчиво разглядывая ее лицо. А потом стала быстро доставать какие-то предметы из лежавшей на полу сумки.

На всякий случай Ренджи отошел в противоположный конец хижины, отрешенно отмечая, что его израненные ветками ступни запачкали пол кровью, и замер у стены. Сквозь щели в досках пробивался дневной свет, на потолке зияли дыры неприлично большого размера, а по углам пылилась паутина. Никакой мебели, кроме лавки, в хижине не оказалось, стены украшали только развешанные пучки сухой травы.

– Я здесь не живу, – сказала ведьма, хотя Ренджи готов был поклясться, что она за это время ни разу не посмотрела в его сторону. – В вашем районе водится одна редкая травка… Не волнуйся, обычные души не могут пройти сюда.

Наверное, это должно было что-то объяснить, но Ренджи никак не мог сосредоточиться. Он, не отрываясь, смотрел, как ведьма поила Рукию из чашки, водила над ней руками, нажимала куда-то под ребра. Ренджи так нервничал, что ему уже начинал мерещиться голубоватый свет, но лицо Рукии вдруг приобрело умиротворенное выражение. 

Рукия перевернулась на бок, положив руку под голову. В такой позе она обычно засыпала перед костром, а Ренджи наблюдал за ней сквозь языки пламени.

– Девушка скоро отправится на перерождение, – с грустью в голосе сказала ведьма, и Ренджи подавился словами благодарности. Он плевать хотел на красивые истории про следующую жизнь, для него это означало только то, что умрет его последний друг.

Рукия скоро умрет.

– Я прошу вас, – Ренджи сжал кулаки, чувствуя, как на висках проступает пот, – возьмите меня вместо нее! Я… Я вам крышу починю, я душу отдам, я…

Черноволосая красавица-ведьма смотрела на него взглядом усталой старухи, и Ренджи осекся. Глядя на ее белоснежное лицо, он почему-то вспоминал, как Рукия жадно ела добытые им ягоды, умудряясь даже нос замарать красным соком.

– У вас есть выбор, – после мучительно-длинной паузы сказала ведьма. – Я уменьшу боль и слабость, и вы сможете прожить вместе еще один год. 

Женщина плавным жестом остановила открывшего было рот Ренджи.

– Или, – продолжила она тихо, – девушка проживет долгие годы, но ты навсегда ее потеряешь.

Казалось, от последних слов в комнате стало темнее. Старик говорил, что в качестве оплаты ведьма может потребовать страшные вещи, но Ренджи надеялся, что ему, как и старику, просто придется отдать левый глаз.

– Не думай, что выбор очевиден. И не бойся показаться эгоистом, сейчас это меньшее, о чем тебе нужно волноваться.

Ренджи перевел взгляд на Рукию, та смешно наморщила нос во сне. Как-то раз он подобрал птичье перо и разбудил ее, пощекотав им по лицу – она тогда так же морщилась. А потом почему-то гонялась за ним с палкой.

– Я хочу, чтобы Рукия жила долго, – ответил Ренджи уверенно. Ведьма с тоской вздохнула и кивнула.

– Сложно заметить, но она старше тебя, ей уже скоро шестьдесят. После этого срока все души отправляются на перерождение, если у них нет духовной силы и если они не живут в Сейрейтее. Время уходит, поэтому Рукия должна как можно быстрее отправиться туда и стать шинигами, раз ее духовная сила позволяет, – с этими словами женщина подняла с пола меч, который Ренджи почему-то раньше не заметил, и повесила за ленту себе на плечо.

– Я пойду с ней, – выпалил Ренджи, а потом сообразил, что никакого другого чудодейственного рецепта не будет. Сказки кончились.

– Само собой… – ведьма порылась в сумке, достала оттуда серый мешочек, из которого торчали сухие листья. – Вот, будешь заваривать и поить ее перед сном, проще перенесет дорогу. И передай Мотояме, что личинку Пустого из его глаза мы вытащили, но если он только пожелает, то я с радостью верну все на место.

От улыбки ведьмы по спине побежали мурашки. Быстро поклонившись, Ренджи подхватил Рукию и поспешил покинуть хижину.

Утром Ренджи и Рукия решили, что станут шинигами.

***

Впервые Ренджи встретился с капитаном Уноханой в Сейрейтее уже после того, как Рукию приняли в клан Кучики. Тогда он вспомнил, что ведьма говорила только про долгую жизнь, но ни слова про жизнь счастливую. Про «отправитесь на перерождение в один день» в сказке тоже ничего не было.

О том, что Унохана лечила жену капитана Кучики, Ренджи узнал, когда попал в шестой отряд.

Нет, он ни разу не пожалел о своем старом выборе и сделал бы его еще раз, если бы возникла необходимость. Но иногда, глядя в спину своему капитану, Ренджи испытывал жгучую, смешанную со стыдом, зависть. 

Не оттого, что теперь капитан Кучики стал семьей Рукии.

Ренджи завидовал тому, что у капитана Кучики в свое время этого выбора не было.


End file.
